


【翻译/完结】接近完美

by AlexBearPolar



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Self-Harm, Trans Male Character, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBearPolar/pseuds/AlexBearPolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>六岁时，Carlos晓得自己生错了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译/完结】接近完美

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee/gifts).



> 警告：自我伤害，饮食失调，反-跨性别者/变性者的语言

I

 

六岁时，Carlos晓得自己生错了。

那天是他姨妈的婚礼，他穿上母亲特意买来的漂亮衣裳，站在卧室镜子前。母亲蹲在他身后，笑容明媚，骄傲无比。“看看你呀，”她说，“可真漂亮。看看你的头发——小甜心！妈妈真为你骄傲。你不觉着完美么？”

Carlos看向镜子里，却看见一个陌生人回瞪着他。一个完美，漂亮的小公主，有着精美的辫子，穿着柔粉红系的褶边连衣裙。Carlos知道那个小公主叫做Carla，因为所有的人都认为Carla是他的名字。

在镜子里看见Carla——看见母亲的骄傲——Carlos打心底里升起一股凄惨渗骨的恐怖，他想要哀号，尖叫，想要哭泣，却无法出声。他能看见母亲的骄傲破碎 ，换成失望，再是烦扰，最终定格于怒火。只有六岁，对世事还懵懂的小Carlos，在那一刻里看见了自己困于陌生人的身体，受制于他人念头的未来。他心如明镜，却不懂要怎么跟母亲说，只好痛哭，湿了Carla的漂亮裙子。

 

II

 

十二岁的某个晚上，Carlos溜进厕所里剃光了头发。早上，母亲大哭。“你那漂亮的头发！你怎么能！”

Carlos不知道要怎么和她解释，这和头发没什么关系，主要是那些个丝带，圆髻，花辫，小辫，马尾辫和蝴蝶结，还有母亲给他头上戴新玩意，连呼漂亮时眼里那柔和梦幻的光芒。Carlos才不想要漂漂亮亮的呢。女孩子才是漂亮的。

那时才12岁的Carlos，还不知道怎么给自己划类别。他只知道自己不是个女孩。

 

III

 

十五岁时，他给自己起了个名。“叫我Carlos。”他对他的好朋友Sara说。Sara是他最好的朋友，也是他唯一的朋友。Sara用了一阵子才能次次念对他的名，不过她最终弄对了。

 

IV

 

十六岁那年的事，Carlos基本记不得什么。他记得自己总是昏沉、疲倦、胃痛，他记得自己在卫生间里挂在马桶边呕吐的气味。在女卫生间里。他出来时，看到Sara看着他，眼中有泪光。

“别这么折腾你自己。”她说。

“我非这么做不可。”Carlos回答。如果他不这样，如果他增重一点点，他的曲线会全回来的，而那样要糟糕得多——糟糕得多得多得多。两相比较，眼下的苦不足挂齿。

藏在破烂的牛仔裤，肥大的T恤衫里，顶着稀疏的头发和牙，Carlos的母亲再不夸他漂亮。

 

V

 

十七岁时，Sara试着亲他。Carlos推开了她，她咬了咬嘴说“我以为你——”

“我喜欢男的。”Carlos说，因为这是实话。

“你是男的呀！”

“我是同性恋。”

Sara对Carlos说的最后一句话是“贱人”。

 

VI

 

十八岁的时候，整个学校都知道他的事了。他们叫他“女汉子”，喊他“百合”，说他“异装癖”，一长串的糊里糊涂的词语和性别，没一个是对的。

Carlos十八岁时没开生日聚会，因为他没谁可以邀请。他在胸上划了一刀，直到出血。

当他在医院里醒来时，母亲坐在他床边，痛哭不已。

“哦，Carla呀！我的Carla，我漂亮的女儿，我漂亮，完美的小公主。”看到他睁眼，她这样说。

Carlos 没有纠正她。

 

VII

 

十九岁时，Carlos放弃了，或者说，他试着放弃了。他第一回主动穿上母亲为他买的裙子。母亲拥抱了他，对他说他是最完美的。

在无人可见的内心深处，Carlos想到了死。

 

VIII

 

二十二岁时，他放弃了死，并且重生了。

大学是和中学不一样的，很多地方好很多，有的地方还是难得要命。但是现在Carlos有朋友，有理论，知道自己是谁，是怎么回事。知道他如此的感觉没有问题。知道有病的是别人，不是他自己。

然而。父亲看着他的眼睛，说他罪孽深重，说他可憎，叫他从家里滚蛋时，他没有为此好受一分。

 

IX

 

二十四岁时，Carlos的男友James在咖啡厅里坐在桌对面说，“不是你的错，是我有错。”

“什……我——我不懂，”Carlos说。他以为他们处得不错，以为他们很快乐。就昨天James还在电影院后排同他激吻。

“我只是……我是同的，”James说，“我真的很喜欢你，我真以为咱们能成，你知道的。但是……咱们好不了，我喜欢男人。”他耸耸肩。

Carlos没有说，但我是男的！尽管这是真相。他不再那么天真，再不那么无邪了。他走出咖啡厅，狠狠地握着拳，掌心满是半月牙型的指甲印，努力不哭出来。

Carlos不哭。女的才哭，Carlos又不是女的。

 

X

 

二十六时，Carlos放弃了恋爱，拿到了博士学位。

 

XI

 

二十八岁时，Carlos接受了Night Vale小镇上一个奇奇怪怪的研究职位。为此他既恐且喜。一个新的小镇，一批新的居民。没有哪怕一个人来自Carlos，或是Carla的旧生活。

Carlos给自己买了以他微薄的薪资能买到的最好的束胸带。他看了看自己的衣服，头发与身体。它们仍不完美，但它们比以前好多了。他用T药有一阵子了，能看到效果。他长了胡须。他爱死那胡须了。

他向小镇上的人们做了一个简短的自我介绍，简单说了说研究的事。他觉着自己干得挺漂亮，因此多年来少有的自我感觉良好。

一个新的开始。

然后他无意间打开了广播。广播里的混蛋主持人说他“漂亮”而“完美”，Carlos心里的新开始就这么破碎了。

不同的小镇，同样的混蛋事。

 

XII

 

不过事实不是这样子的。

完全不沾边呢。

 

XIII

 

不沾边到在异世界了。

生平第一次，Carlos觉得自己好好在活着。

 

XIV

 

二十九岁时，Carlos知道了Cecil不是混蛋，是恋爱中的傻瓜。

有的时候，Carlos觉得混蛋Cecil会让他的日子好过些。尤其是两人在Cecil家沙发上借看电视之名如胶似漆的夜晚。

和Cecil的吻又美妙，又糟糕得很。

Cecil想同他比亲吻更进一步，想了有一阵了。Carlos知道这个，因为他们讨论过这个话题。Carlos告诉Cecil他想慢慢来，暗示Cecil自己有外貌阴影和糟糕的恋爱史。他说的都是实话，按理说也都是隐藏真相的半谎言。

Cecil不知道Carla的事。他夸Carlos漂亮又完美，不是出于残忍，而是源于他发自内心的赞美。Cecil满怀善意地赞美他的外貌，尽管Carlos对此心生畏惧。次次如此。

比如今晚。

Cecil吻着Carlos的颈，一手抓着他的发，一手搂着他的腰。头上与腰间都是好地方，是Cecil知道Carlos身上能碰的地方。不像是胸，肩胛骨，或是私处——Carlos曾将Cecil的手从那些地方推开，因此Cecil就好好管着自己的手，因为他是如此的绝世好男友。他甜蜜，善良，有耐性，又如此深爱着Carlos。每天Carlos都多恨自己那么一点点，为着自己拖了这么久还没有好好把事讲清楚。在好几个月之前，他们还没有发展成眼下的模样那时，他就应该告诉Cecil真相了。然而Carlos太寂寞了，百般念想着另一个身体的温暖和温柔的触碰。他把这恋爱幻象维系得过久了。

“漂亮而完美的Carlos，”Cecil说。他的声音里满是欲望和喜悦，而Carlos终于受不了了。

“别。”Carlos的话几乎是耳语。最后一个开脱：如果Cecil没有听到他，那么Carlos至少可以说他有试着警告过。

Cecil——完美恋人Cecil——却是听见了，他一时僵住，而后抽回身来。“Carlos？”他问道。他嘴是肿的，头发一团糟，眼镜在咖啡桌上待着，不碍他们的事。

Cecil又不漂亮，又不帅，又不普通。他就这么存在着，轻而易举，光明正大。Carlos只希望自己有体验过那种确切感和实在感。

“Carlos？怎么了？我做了什么？”

“我……”Carlos没法与Cecil对视。“那些话，”他说，“别……别对我说那些话。”

“哪些话？”Cecil问。Carlos看不见他的脸，也不需要看到他的脸。至今Cecil的声音都是他身上最有表达力的部分。

“漂亮，”Carlos 说，“完美。”

Cecil沉默了一会，然后从Carlos身边移开了。“我不明白，”他说，“Carlos，我——你确实漂亮，你确——”

“不是！”Carlos尖利地否定，手在腿上握成拳。糟了。他把什么都毁了。糟了糟了糟了。“我不漂亮，”他说，因为他已没有回头之路。“女孩子漂亮。我也不完美。完美的人——我不会生成这样如果——”他的声音都变了——变成尖尖的女音——他移开了视线，用力咬着嘴，泪水在眼眶打转。

“生成…怎样？”Cecil用了他播音时的冷漠，宁静而中立的语调，遮住了他心中涌动的情绪。

“我在胸上有疤。”Carlos说，“十八岁的时候，我试着把我—我的乳房切掉。”

接着一段长长的，令人痛苦的沉默。那沉默几乎是活物，有着一张歪斜的巨嘴，似乎已经做好了将Carlos整个活吞的准备。要把他静态化，留他到星空失色，宇宙终结。

“你是跨性别者。”

沉默结束了。Carlos的话不是一个问句。

“是，”Carlos说，强迫自己从紧咬的牙关里挤出这些音节，“我的真名是Carla。”

“’真’名？”

“出生时候起的名字。管它呢。这重要么？”

又一阵痛苦的沉默。背景里，电视里的警察在解决电视里的犯罪，Carlos不由地想他们本地的警察是否在偷听中得到了一场好戏。

终于，Cecil说，“是的。这确实重要。”于是Carlos的世界崩塌了。一如往常。

“它当然重要，”他设法出了声，努力地不眨眼以防眼泪落下来。男孩不哭, 他提醒自己。 男孩。不。哭。

然后他后知后觉地想起那电影有个糟透了的结局。

接着Cecil说：  
“英俊而绝妙的Carlos。”

巨嘴张开，Carlos跌入了虚空。

Carlos抬起眼时，Cecil直视着他的双眼。他微笑着，或者说试着在微笑。

“这样好一些么？”他问。

“Cecil……”Carlos的心拼命乱跳，重重敲击着他的肋骨内侧。

“Carlos，”Cecil伸出手，抓住Carlos的手放在手心，“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。我从没打算伤害你。”

Carlos没法说话。他甚至没法呼吸。

“Carlos？”Cecil咬上了嘴，Carlos忽然意识到Cecil是害怕了。怕他无可挽回地伤到了Carlos，怕Carlos会为此离他而去。

Carlos没有离开。相反地，他扑到Cecil身上，用力吻住他。Cecil从喉咙深处发出一声含糊的惊叹，手再次穿过Carlos的头发，搂住他的腰。

“哦，Carlos，”激吻中他叹道，“英俊而绝妙的Carlos。”

这一回，当他摸到Carlos束胸带的边缘时，Carlos没有将他的手推开。

 

XV

 

三十岁时，Carlos从麻醉中清醒过来，发现Cecil紧捏着他的手。

“Carlos！”Cecil焦虑地看着他问，“你感觉如何？”

Carlos低头看胸上的绷带。当它们能取掉时，它们永远不会回来了。

Carlos微微一笑。

“不完美，”他说，“不过很接近呢。”


End file.
